


Lucky You, Huh?

by mattzerella_sticks



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ace-Ops disbanded, Aftermath, Bisexual Disaster Qrow Branwen, Caring Qrow Branwen, Flashbacks, Flustered Qrow Branwen, Good Clover Ebi, James Ironwood didn't trust love and look what happened, M/M, Post-Martial Law, Recovery, Season/Series 07, Self-Hating Qrow Branwen (mentioned), Supportive Ruby Rose, Supportive Yang Xiao Long, Traitor Clover Ebi, sad clover ebi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattzerella_sticks/pseuds/mattzerella_sticks
Summary: After all that happened, it's time for the dust to settle. Choices were made. Now, the consequences for certain actions need to be carried out.Even though he fought alongside her to save Mantle, Robyn Hill couldn't help save Clover from the whims of the Council. Without a job or home, Clover needs to find a way to carry on.If anyone understands what that feels like, it's Qrow. Never being one who can communicate his feelings well, would he be the best to comfort the other man. When he's the only one who can, what does that mean for Clover?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	Lucky You, Huh?

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a RWBY fic. But after falling back in love with the show (thanks to the addition of a Bi-utiful pairing), and what happened today, I just had to share my suspicions of how this season is going to end.
> 
> Or at least... how I HOPE it will end.
> 
> Enjoy!

Qrow watches him from afar. Leaning against the wall of Atlas Academy, a small bag sat between his legs while he stared into his scroll.

He looked different, out of uniform. Dark jacket with sleeves hiding golden skin, a green shirt with a white four-leaf logo underneath. Kingfisher nestled cozy on the studded belt. And his face… lined in ways Qrow never saw before. Sadness as bold an accessory like the horseshoe pinned to his lapel.

“Where do you think he’ll go?”

Startled, Qrow barely showed it. He glances to his left where Ruby and Yang stand together. Yang bundled tight with her arms crossed over chest while his younger niece rocks on her heels.

Ruby blinks up at him, asking again, “Uncle Qrow, where do you think Clover will go?”

Qrow sighs, scratching his chin. “…I don’t know.”

“Where _can_ he go?” Yang says, “Ace-Ops seemed to be his life.”

“It’s not fair!” Ruby stomps, “After everything he did to help us… and this is the thanks he gets? It’s… it’s – it’s _ugh_!”

An understatement. He nods, turning to observe the other man again. Somehow unaware of the little party gathered yards away. Or, he was. Given the tightness in his jaw and how deep his eyebrows furrowed since last he saw. Like if he lost focus from the scroll Clover wouldn’t know what to do.

Which, he doesn’t.

“You’re right,” he says, “But what he did made Clover a traitor… and there’s no place for people like that in _Atlas_.”

People who disobey direct orders to, instead, fight for the rights of the those who would’ve died if Ironwood’s plan went unchecked. Who helped him and Robyn sneak in under the cover of a ruse so they could surprise his former teammates and rescue the others. Who took the harsh lashing from Ironwood’s crazed rants without flinching. Who, even after being praised by the Council for his courage and conviction, was forced from his position because of his liability status.

“I’m really sorry about this,” Robyn said, catching him after the Council finished their meeting. “I tried my hardest but… with how Ironwood went rogue, and everything that happened because of Salem, they… _we_ thought our military needed a rebranding. So the people can _trust_ us again. Because Ace-Ops were so closely tied to the General…”

“I… I understand, really,” Clover nodded, “And I’m not mad at you, Robyn. But… there’s _nothing_ I can do? They won’t let me teach, either?”

She sighed, squeezing his shoulder. Whatever Robyn told him Qrow couldn’t hear from his position. Hidden behind a turn, waiting for when the meeting ended. To see Clover. Except when most of the members left with strident purpose, his reason for being there walked through the doors with a slump to his spine. Distressed, Qrow’s heart beat in double time. He readied to call his name when Robyn beat him to it.

When they hugged, Qrow sped away. Unwilling to be third party to an intimate moment. There were more important things he needed to focus on, that he put off because of his worry for Clover.

Now that Qrow had nothing left to do in Atlas, his feelings resurfaced.

“He wasn’t the traitor,” Yang huffs, “General Ironwood was. He nearly killed all of Mantle out of _fear_.”

“That doesn’t make James a traitor, Yang,” he says, defending his old friend. Hard to do given how far he fell from grace, but it’s second nature. The image of a younger James always came to mind whenever he thought of the man. Before responsibility and war weighed on their shoulders. They walked unburdened while the world placed stone after stone on their backs. Qrow struggled from time to time, but he never faltered. Sometimes relying on an extra hand to help steady himself. James moved with tireless grace until, suddenly, he buckled and broke, lying flat on the floor. Unwilling to accept the offered hand.

“What _is_ he, then?”

“…Stupid. Incredibly, unbelievably… _stupid_.”

She scoffs. “You have to be stupid to think that plan of his was going to work. Like a little distance would matter to Salem…”

Warmth leaks through his arm through a gentle touch. Ruby, at his side, says, “You should go talk to him.”

Qrow won’t face her. “He’s clearly busy.”

“He’s clearly _hurting_ ,” she says, “And you’re his friend. Clover did all of this… for us.”

“She’s right Uncle Qrow,” Yang adds, “it’s… the least you can do.”

It’s hard to decide which he’s angrier at, his nieces ganging up on him or that they’re right. Qrow chooses neither and both. “Fine,” he growls, “I’ll do it…” He stalks away, adopting a casual gait the closer he moves towards Clover. Stumbling only when seafoam eyes break from the screen and lock onto his.

He stops, cheeks burning and fingers twisting the lining of his pockets. “So,” Qrow starts, tongue awkward behind his teeth, “how’re you holding up?”

Clover attempts a smile but can’t show more than a broad stroke of a line. Completely level. “I’m… barely. Barely.”

Qrow nods, mirroring his stance. Shoulders brushing up against each other slightly. “It’s rough, isn’t it?”

“No,” Clover says, pocketing his scroll in a way that makes more of their bodies touch. “Actually, I couldn’t believe how easy it was. Cleaning up my quarters took… less than an hour. Everything I own is in this… this _bag_.” He kicks it, knocking it over. “And besides Winter and Robin… there wasn’t anyone I needed to say goodbye to. I tried thinking of people, but…” His eyes flit to him for a brief second. “But that was all.”

“Really?” Qrow asks, “No one else?”

“Ace-Ops wasn’t about making friends,” Clover shrugs, “Any free time meant optimizing our skills, abilities, and strategies to better protect the city of Atlas and of – of Mantle. Maybe I could have checked on my teammates but I… don’t think they’d want to see me.”

Qrow agrees, silently. Remembers how each member of Ace-Ops reacted in shock when Kingfisher’s hook caught Elm’s Timber on an upswing. Pulled it from her hands so she couldn’t slam it on a newly freed Weiss.

“Stand down,” he said, “As your leader, I’m ordering you to –“

“You’re siding with them Clover?” Harriet asked, fury crackling to life in her gaze. “Is that it? Them over Ironwood? Over us?” He didn’t answer her. “Well,” she continued, “I guess that doesn’t make you our leader anymore. Just another _criminal_.”

That hurt. No matter how many times they gave their speech, Qrow never bought it. Working alongside people changes you. An exposure effect. Might not be friends but definitely more than strangers. He knows from first-hand experience. So, when Harriet said what she did, Clover’s heartbroken expression made sense.

“If it’s all so easy,” Qrow says, drawing them both from their thoughts, “why are you still here?”

Clover chuckled, wiping at his cheek. No fights or danger to force him to hide the broken edges of his spirit. “Because this is the hard part.”

Qrow understands. Even though it wasn’t much of one, Atlas was Clover’s home. And being forced out – after everything he did for it – was the worst form of gratitude. Reminds him of a younger self staring across from his sister, her blade between them. “Branwen might be your last name,” she said, “but we’re no longer your family. _Leave_.” Under the scrutiny of his entire village, Qrow fled. Drowned his abandonment with ten bottles of the cheapest liquor he could afford.

A thought of Clover, drunk, passed out at the bar crosses his imagination and curdles his stomach.

“I’m sorry,” Qrow says, rushed, “I’m sorry this happened to you. You should… they shouldn’t have taken your job from you.”

“They had to. For peace to remain in the kingdom, Ace-Ops couldn’t exist anymore. The people’s trust in us was _broken_.”

“But to toss you aside like that…” Qrow scowls, borrowing his niece’s words. “It wasn’t fair.”

Clover shifts so their elbows knock together. “All choices have consequences.”

“You didn’t have much of a choice though,” he argues, “Do the wrong thing but obey orders, wind up in prison. Do the right thing but think for yourself, end up without a job. It… it makes no sense!”

“I know. Still… I made it. You were there.”

Tyrian watched with glee as they stood in the cramped quarters of the transport. Giddy, unable to speak from the excitement over such strange twists. Robyn waited with tensed muscles, hands twitching in case her crossbow were needed. Qrow didn’t think of his weapon. Hoped they could avoid drawing them forth.

He took one step forward. “Clover,” Qrow said, “Clover… what are you going to do?”

Conflict played obviously on the other man’s face. Wrapping his head around Ruby’s message, trying to make a decision. He glanced at where his weapon rested, binding their prisoner, then to Robyn and finally Qrow. “I’m going to do what’s right.”

“I’ve heard that before,” Robyn huffed, reflexively unfurling her crossbow’s wings, “it’s never been any good. So, _Clover_ , what is _right_?”

Right has no set definition. Ask anyone to do so and the answer is subjective. Always changing like the hands of a ticking clock.

Qrow believes he knows what right is, especially in that situation. Trusted Clover felt the same too, even though the shadowed voices in his head whispered doubt. More hurtful than ever because they’ve been left unchecked. Booze no longer impeding their mission to drive him crazy.

Clover said, “Ironwood’s going too far. He needs to be stopped.”

His chest tightened in a frightful mess. Relieved to hear him agree but also doubtful he actually said what Qrow wanted.

Robyn felt similarly. “Funny how _this_ is the line you’re not willing to cross.”

“You don’t believe me?”

“Call it suspicious caution,” she said, holding her hand to him, “C’mon… you know what to do.”

Qrow raised a brow at the gesture, unsure of what to do. Clover studied the hand intensely, frozen like a statue. Seconds ticked by deliriously, until he firmly grasped her in a stiff handshake. Suddenly a white glow shone over their joined hands, shifting like clear waves of a lake.

“Everything I’ve done is because, at the end of the day, I thought it was best for my kingdom,” Clover told them, facing Robin with steely determination. “We make the difficult choices so that people can live safer lives. Sometimes the lines blur, because things that can help in the long run don’t look like it immediately. But we do it. What Ironwood plans though… abandoning innocent civilians – members of the _kingdom_ he swore to protect – goes against everything I stand for. There’s no way the ends can justify his means.”

Clover moved from Robyn, looking at Qrow. “I’m loyal to the people who need protection, those above and below. I _want_ to fight alongside you.”

Overwhelmed, Qrow turned around. Listened while Robyn cast off any doubt clinging to Clover. Nodding when appropriate as they went over their plans in the brief window of opportunity until the transport landed at Atlas. Only speaking to wish Clover luck while he tied the bolos around his wrists.

He smirked, squeezing Qrow’s hands between his own. “You know me, I always have it.”

The same thundering emotions shake through him now, tremors echoing across his body. Causes him to chuckle, strange given the current atmosphere. So thick and nauseating, Qrow tries to dispel it with a quick joke. “Funny,’ he says, “how with your semblance everything usually… usually ends up okay for you. And yet, here you are… that doesn’t seem a lot like good luck. It’s _bad luck_. And I know what that sounds like because of my… my semblance…” Qrow trails off, sneaking a peek at Clover when it feels like his emotions are better under control.

Seeing how his expression darkened further only sent his heart into a tailspin. “But it’s you,” Qrow continues, “maybe this is a blessing in disguise and-and your semblance will find you something even better. There’s… no reason to regret what you did –“

“Qrow,” Clover stops him, “I don’t regret it. I’d never do that.”

“Huh?”

“Even knowing what happens to me, it doesn’t change things. If the Gods of Light & Darkness appeared and told me that by choosing Ironwood’s side meant I could continue serving like I did before, be the leader of the Ace Operatives I… I would choose you. I’d choose you any day.”

Once, when fighting off a Horse Grimm, it bucked Qrow into a stack of barrels that shattered on impact. Tai and Raven kept fighting, ultimately defeating the monster and stopping its rampage. Summer rushed over to him. Shook him until he woke in a daze. Qrow couldn’t hear her over the annoying ringing clogging his ears.

It’s almost like that now. Except Qrow can hear Clover over the tolls.

“The title never mattered to me, much,” he continues “promotions only came because I was so good at what I do… because it’s _all_ I want to do. Helping. I… I want to help. And how the world is, the best way I can help is by fighting. Except I can’t do that here… and I can’t do it alone. I don’t want to be alone. I’m… _tired_ of being alone. Of shutting off my emotions for the job. I shouldn’t have to. Because when we do, we end up being no better than the monsters we’re facing! And I…” Clover’s chin hits his chest. “I spent so long shoving my feelings down that I’ve run out of space. So I’m here, unable to move, because I’m absolutely _terrified_ of what’s going to happen next. Unsure if I can make it in the real world anymore.”

Then, Clover’s lip trembles. His teeth bite down hard, but Qrow catches the action. Blames it for what he does next. “Come with us.”

Startled, he whips around to face Qrow. Gaze wet and shiny, eyes wide. “What?”

“You should… come with us,” Qrow says, cheeks burning hotter with each word. “We need to keep moving, find the last maiden. Save the last relic. Along the way we get into some… dangerous adventures. Save people from terrifying Grimm. Our team would probably benefit from having a seasoned professional with us… with your semblance, and… I – uh, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to have another adult around. One man can only deal with teenagers for so long…”

“Qrow,” Clover sighs, fiddling with Kingfisher, “I… appreciate the offer. But if this pity – “

“It’s not!” he says. “It’s not… I…” A trove of secrets sits buried in his mind, and he breaks his promise of never touching them. Digs and dusts off the chest they’re placed in, choosing his words carefully. To not give too much away. “I always thought I had to fight alone, because of who I am. What my semblance was. Bad luck didn’t just trip up my enemies, it also hurt my allies. In battle… and off it. My team fell apart and I knew it was my fault. Raven left because I couldn’t convince her to stay. Summer died because I couldn’t protect her. If it was only me, then the bad luck wouldn’t spread and hurt anyone else. Anyone who didn’t _deserve_ it – “

“Qrow – “

“But then I met you and-and you changed me!” he huffs, “Day after day, partnered with you, I… I looked forward to missions again. I was having fun. I started taking pride in my victories and recognizing my accomplishments. With you my powers didn’t feel like a burden. Like they were bad, how I always thought they were. How I thought I was. They’re a part of me and that’s okay. Having bad luck doesn’t mean I’m a bad person. I believe that now… thanks to you.”

His senses slowly return to him. Qrow hears his ragged panting and feels the sweat trailing from his temple. Tastes the salt from where they snuck in from the corner of his lips. Sees Clover completely flipped around, grinning madly. Like somehow Qrow strung together enough rope to catch the plummeting hunter before he slammed into the ground.

“Well?” he asks, unease crawling underneath his skin, “are you in?”

Clover rubs his neck, chuckling. “With a sell like that… how could I not?”

“Good… Good.”

“Y’know,” he slides closer to Qrow. Bodies practically plastered to each other. “You were right. I guess my semblance led me to _exactly_ where I needed to be.”

“Yeah?” Qrow says, staring straight ahead. Determined not to melt under the intoxicating pressure. “Lucky you, then.” Mustering all the strength he has, Qrow pushes off the wall. He stomps forward, “We’ll be leaving in the hour, so don’t be late or we’ll get on without you.”

“I doubt you’d let them!”

Qrow doesn’t answer, because than Clover would know he’s right. Instead he avoids his nieces, standing where he last left them, and hurries to where he can find the closest substitute for alcohol and forget the insane amount of vulnerability he displayed moments ago.

“His good luck,” he scoffs under breath, “Or was it more of _my_ bad luck…”

* * *

Ruby looks to Yang, smile wider than Crescent Rose. “Do we have another Uncle?”

Yang shakes her head, gently mussing up the brunette locks of her sister. “Not quite… but I’m sure we will one day. Soon by the looks of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Let me know by dropping a kudos/comment below!


End file.
